La facture
by Mariondu95
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction "The bill" de SullySidesick :


La facture, par Tess Thieler,  
>DQ challenge Aout 2010<p>

Je ne fais que traduire avec l'autorisation de l'auteur, rien ne m'appartient!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>"Quelque chose ne va pas Sully?"<p>

"On pourrait dire ça oui, répondit l'homme des montagnes. Je viens de recevoir la facture du Dr Mike pour les points de sutures de Wolf après qu'il se soit battu contre un lynx la semaine dernière."

"Les frais sont élevés hein"

"Pas de frais."

"Pas de frais, rit Horace? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de charité." Laissant Horace vexé, il sorti en trombe du bureau du télégraphe et se dirigeât vers la clinique, mais le panneau sur la porte indiquait que le Dr Mike avait fini pour la journée. Elle était déjà retournée à la maison. Bien. Il la confronterait là-bas.

La recherche de Sully autour de la propriété le conduisit jusqu'à la grange où Michaëla venait de terminer de traire. La facture dans la main, il se précipita à l'intérieur dans une colère troublée. "Qu'est ce que CECI veut dire?"

Michaëla se redressa, jeta un regard vers le papier qu'il lui tendait puis détourna les yeux, tentant de dissimuler son sourire. Elle connaissait le fierté de Sully, mais à et instant il semblait bouillir de rage. "Je vois que vous avez reçu ma facture."

"Ce n'est pas une facture, c'est de la charité!"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour réprimer son amusement. "Sully, la charité c'est un don. Ceci n'est pas un don."

"Alors pourquoi le faites vous? Je suis parfaitement capable de payer par mes propres moyens vous savez."

Michaëla le regarda dans les yeux, luttant pour reste sérieuse malgré combien elle le trouvait adorable avec son ... "Je ne fais jamais payer la famille" répondit elle simplement.

"La famille? Nous ne sommes pas de la famille... On se connait à peine!"

Elle senti son visage rougir tandis que le secret de ses sentiments amoureux pour ce courageux homme de l'ouest remontaient à la surface. Elle déglutit puis fixa le sol de la grange avant d'humblement admettre, « il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour changer ça. »

Voilà. C'était sorti. Rigolerait-il ? Se précipiterait-il dehors en refusant son amitié ? Où ignorerait-il simplement ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Michaëla sentit chaque battement de son cœur alors que les secondes passaient avec une infinie lenteur. Et… Un léger mouvement sur son bras attira son attention. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit, à son grand soulagement, une expression profondément sincère sur son beau visage.

"Est-ce vrai ?" la douce et tendre voix de Sully la fit frissonner.

Incapable de retrouver sa voix, elle acquiesça simplement en remarquant que la rage qui se lisait dans ses yeux bleus quelques minutes auparavant était maintenant remplacé par quelque chose proche de la passion.

"Michaëla…"

Son nom resta comme suspendu dans les airs alors que Sully la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec ce qui semblait être un baiser plein d'émotion longtemps réprimé. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec la même intensité sentant ses pieds décoller du sol. Elle avait longtemps rêvé d'un baiser de ce sensuel homme des montagnes, mais la réalité dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Tout ce temps, il avait été attiré par elle autant qu'elle par lui !

Sully la reposa sur le sol rompant momentanément leur étreinte. Ses yeux inspectant son délicat visage alors que son pouce caressait doucement sa joue rougie. " Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment" répondit-elle avec conviction malgré son souffle court, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

"Puis-je vous faire la cour alors ?"

Elle lui sourit radieusement. "Oui vous le pouvez."

A l'instant où ses lèvres allaient de nouveau couvrir les siennes pour sceller leur nouvelle relation par un baiser, elle murmura "Pas de frais, jamais."

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction. Encore une fois, je ne fais que traduire, je n'en suis pas l'auteur. J'en traduirai d'autre aussi régulièrement que possible, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, autant pour moi que pour SullySidesick<p> 


End file.
